1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to database management systems performed by computers, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for creating macro language files for accessing a relational database over the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web (also known as "WWW" or the "Web"), there is also a fast growing demand for Web access to databases. However, it is especially difficult to use relational database management system (RDBMS) software with the Web. One of the problems with using RDBMS software on the Web is the lack of correspondence between the protocols used to communicate in the Web with the protocols used to communicate with RDBMS software.
For example, the Web operates using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). This protocol and language results in the communication and display of graphical information that incorporates hyperlinks. Hyperlinks are network addresses that are embedded in a word, phrase, icon or picture that are activated when the user selects a highlighted item displayed in the graphical information. HTTP is the protocol used by Web clients and Web servers to communicate between themselves using these hyperlinks. HTML is the language used by Web servers to create and connect together documents that contain these hyperlinks.
In contrast, most RDBMS software uses a Structured Query Language (SQL) interface. The SQL interface has evolved into a standard language for RDBMS software and has been adopted as such by both the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and the International Standards Organization (ISO).
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods of accessing RDBMS software across the Internet network, and especially via the World Wide Web. Further, there is a need for simplified development environments for such systems.